Dead Vacation
by Vyoko18
Summary: It's a zombie twist of Naruto and Kingdom Hearts characters with my OC characters of course! Destiny islands has grown from a some tropical town to a busy tourist attraction for people going on vacation. Everything seems like a normal day in Paradise until the dead start to rise? People infected become rabid? Craving for human flesh? P.S NinjaChan97 is honored in this story! :D
1. Chapter 1

**OKay so here's the first part of my first crossover. I do not own Naruto, Kingdom hearts, Dead Island, or Walking Dead. Please I would really appreciate your guys reviews.**

* * *

-Story Start-

Homecoming

Sora's Pov

As usual, business was booming since the tourist season was around. Sora's surf shop was selling boards like crazy. True it's not something he saw himself doing, but he couldn't just let his family's shop go to someone else and possibly have it torn down into something else. It was his parent's legacy and he wanted to keep it running as long as he could.

_TV: In other local news, a young man who was attending a club tonight at the famous Paradise Hotel was taken to the hospital after going into cardiac arrest. Paramedics on the scene took the man to hospital where he is now in critical condition. Local authorities have ruled out any sort of drug abuse._

I tuned out the news as I heard some knocking at my door.

'_Who the heck can that be at this time at night?'_ I thought as I lazily walked from my sofa to the door. It was ten at night, no one I could imagine being at my door at this time. I looked through the peep hole, and I became super excited when I saw who it was. Quickly I answered the door and was tackled by a heavy mass of weight.

"HAHA Sora?! This can't possibly be you! Look at you, haven't changed a bit since you left college days!"

"Haha very funny Riku, it's great to see you man! What are you doing here?! I thought you were stationed at Dubai?!" Riku let of me and just smirked.

"Nah, last minute they said I was to be stationed back here in Destiny Islands. Apparently, it was a mix up! But anyways who cares, I'm here now with no place to crash think I can crash here?"

"Dude _mi casa es tu casa_ course you can crash here!"

Riku wasted no time and brought in is huge duffel bag into my apartment. My place wasn't bad at all actually. It was above the Surf shop I now owned. It had two bedrooms, two baths and a really nice open layout.

"Place looks somewhat different." Riku said taking in the surroundings of the apartment. I grinned at his statement. "I didn't think you would have noticed, but with all the extra money I've been getting, I just recently renovated the entire place."

"hmm, who would of thought you would be good at a business career." Riku commented, Sora of course brushed it off and just chuckled at his statement.

"Well I learned everything from my mom before…you know." It still hurt to talk about her sometimes but I was coping with her death little by little every day. I mean it's been a couple years so time can only heal my wounds. I was very close to my mom, more than my father especially when he just left us when I was 9.

"Hey man…how you been since she's been gone?" Riku said solemnly to his bestfriend of many years.

"It's actually been better, I'm coping, but I accepted her death, which of course makes everything easier." I smiled genuinely to show my honesty in my words.

Riku nodded and smiled back, "So, how about we head into to town? The nights very much alive still, I heard there's a great party at the famous Hotel Paradise."

"I heard about it but wasn't really motivated to go."

"How's this for your motivation?!" Riku showed Sora some ecstasy pills "Just like the college days man."

Sora just grinned at his friend and shook his head mentally agreeing to go with Riku to the party.

* * *

**Okay so tell me what you guys think I'm open for ideas! I take request as well. Reviews matter. No reviews means no drive to continue this story ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**WOO-HOO! CHAPTER 2 is up! Still no reviews but i hope you guys review soon. I'm starting to think this story might not be to great if no one has much to say. Anyways for those who are enjoying it, THANK YOU FOR READING! **

Story Start

Party Fail

* * *

"Honestly we should be on patrol not on the lookout for a good time," Vydia complained

"Come on how bad could it be? Besides you know there are other patrol vehicles out on the streets, did you know the chief sent out double for tonight? The streets are filled with EMT"

"Yeah so? We have a job to do, even if we don't get called it's our—

"—Vow to care for the sick and injured. Yeah I got it Vyd! But, dude think about it! We are called in to be here tonight, out of all the paramedics out here in the city and we get called!? How lucky is that!"

"We were called up here in case something bad happened, not to enjoy the party! You know know like those Football games remember?"

"Gosh that was awesome too! We got front row seats with the players and nothing bad happened so in the end it was a free game!

Vydia rolled her eyes at her ridiculous partner. They were both EMT paramedics and both at a young age; Vydia was 21 and has been a paramedic since she joined the military at age 17. After her two-year sentence was up, she decided military was not her calling but remained a paramedic. Her partner Kenny was 25 and has been a paramedic for 3 years. Even though they have age difference Vydia takes her job seriously, since she went through military training, while Kenny did college training.

"Come on Vyd! Think about look at these people having a blast! Sides I heard that big shot Sasuke Uchiha is here tonight, I know you love him!"

"Shut up! Where?!" Vydia said now looking all over for the hot celebrity

"He's is suppose do one single and that's it. Heard he was on vacation here to "unwind"

Vydia made a face and said smartly, "Heh he's cute but I bet he's just like many other rockstars, cocaine sniffing asshole. I wouldn't be surprised if we were to be sending him off to the hospital tonight"

"Whatever dude, I'm going to go have some fun with little cherry blossom at my twelve o'clock" Kenny said and rushed off to woo the cute girl with pink and green eyes.

"Kenny! Hey! Argh, fine leave me by myself wait till we get back to central, the chief won't be happy!" Vydia yelled over to Kenny who could not hear through the loud music in the background.

* * *

Paradise Retreat was throwing a huge party for its tourists and VIP guests. As people flooded into the hotel club, some bouncers were escorting a couple of VIPs through the crowd. In a small hallway was a tall blonde and chubby guy next to him, both were wearing security uniforms

"Man, I hate these big events" Naruto said as he continuously threw his handcuffs up and caught them again.

"Yea man, these drunks are always causing some type of havoc, it's like another Cancun but double the people."

"Still I have to admit there is some nice ass walking around here, hey check out that chick over there, I bet she rides hard!" Naruto said snickering

"Honestly you can never look at a woman without having a perverted thought Naruto"

"HEHE come on Chouji! I was raised by the pervy writer Jiraya"

"Hey how did you get this job anyways?"

"Well they cut my hours at the prison, but when I heard the hotel needed an on-call security guard, I applied and I got pretty quick, and also the hotel manager is a fan of my uncle, so she was nice."

"Well aren't you the lucky one." Chouji scoffed.

"Whoa medical hottie at on you left" Naruto pointed out to Chouji

Chouji turned around and they noticed Vydia on leaning on a wall close to the emergency exit staircase. No one was really over there except for her.

"Wow EMT? Now why does that seem hot to me?" Naruto said as he rubbed his chin

"Maybe because she's close in being a nurse idiot" Chouji said to him as he took no interest in Vydia, "I swear Naruto you take from Jiraya too much sometimes"

When Chouji looked back, Naruto was gone and then he noticed he was already pursing his prey for tonight. "Argh…something's will never change."

* * *

"So how about you and me go somewhere a little more private?" Kenny asked the pink dame.

"If your name isn't Sasuke Uchiha then I have no interest in you!" as the pink-haired girl tossed her drink at him and walked off.

"Ugh, always the drink toss, never gets old." Kenny said as he started cleaning up his uniform. Kenny decided to enter the restroom to clean off more properly.

"Hmph, stuck up bitch hope this doesn't stain my uniform." Kenny rambled to himself in the mirror, as he tried to clean himself up.

"Help someone please, I can't…I…can't breathe!"

Kenny looked behind him and saw a guy trying to lift himself off the bathroom stall, he looked sickly hot, and smelled of alcohol. Then all of a sudden he start vomiting blood, immediately he tended to the guy, and used his walkie-talkie to contact Vydia.

"_I have a 10-53 in the men's restroom, Code 3!_

"_10-4!" Vydia responded_

Kenny was losing the man's consciousness and was now performing CPR on him without mouth to mouth.

"Come on! Breathe!" Kenny continued as Vydia arrived and started taking out equipment.

"What's his status?

"He has stopped breathing and lost consciousness, we need a respirator, or we might lose him."

Vydia followed his instructions and hurried to get the respirator on the patient, everything was moving so fast as they quickly worked to get him stabilized. A crowd was building outside the restroom as everyone wanted to see what was going on.

"Vydia bring the gurney in we have to get this guy out of here."

"Got it!" Vydia quickly said, and ran out to the ambulance, while also calling for back up on her walkie. With all the commotion going on, people were starting to get in the way, and preventing her from doing her job.

* * *

Naruto was just about to start flirting and thinking of ways to get the paramedic chick on a date with him when she suddenly ran to the men's restroom. Then that is when he noticed something had gone wrong.

"_Naruto to Chouji, there's seems to be a commotion in the men's restroom, paramedics are on duty, we need to assist the situation. 11-51 over"_

"_10-4," _Chouji responded and started escorting the people away from the restroom, while trying to keep the walkway clear, for the paramedics, who were on their way.

Meanwhile Naruto called for backup, and tried to keep the nosey people from interfering with the paramedic's job. The girl EMT he saw before came rushing by with two other EMTs and a gurney and quickly entered the restroom, minutes later they came back out with a man on the bed. The people wanted to see as they pushed against him to get pictures and a better view.

"HEY! HEY! Stop with the cameras! It is not a show, this is an emergency! STEP BACK!" Naruto yelled at the people as he grabbed a man's camera, and threw it on the floor. Finally, the EMTs were able to load the patient into the ambulance and drive away with their sirens blaring. Everyone dispersed after the ambulance left the scene and continued the party. Naruto just continue to stand there in a daze watching the ambulance drive.

'Man, I didn't even get a chance!' Naruto pouted.

Chouji walked up to Naruto "Hey man cheer up, think of all the other fish in the sea!"

"Eh! You're right…she was cute though..."

"Plenty fish in the sea man! Don't just settle on one, like Sakura!

"Hey! Hey! Just you wait and see she'll cave someday and when she does I'll be there to scoop her up!" Naruto argued

"Whatever you say man, seems all pointless to me" Chouji disagreed with his partner.

* * *

**Review! Review! I'm almost done with chapter 3 guys :3 feedback makes the story better if there's need for improvement :) **


End file.
